1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a nanowire structure, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method converting a part of a fin into a nanowire in a nanowire structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor (hereinafter abbreviated as MOS) transistor has difficulty when scaling down to 65 nm and below. Therefore, the non-planar transistor technology such as Fin Field effect transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as FinFET) technology that allows smaller size and higher performance is developed to replace the planar MOS transistor. For example, dual-gate FinFET device, tri-gate FinFET device, and omega-FinFET device have been provided. Furthermore, gate-all-around (GAA) nanowire FET device is progressed for achieving the ongoing goals of High performance, low cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits. In addition, nanowires containing germanium (Ge) are used to further enhance the mobility of the nanowire transistor in the related industries for devices such as logic units and memory units with higher specifications